


The Skirr of Dead Wings

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [7]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason trying to convince Bruce to forfeit the cowl by attacking what emotions he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirr of Dead Wings

I’ll get the job done, finish what you start.

I know you could save yourself, but you don’t.

Justice, my ass. A death wish without heart

Is all you have. You could end crime, but won’t.

There’s something Dickie’s been meaning to say

But your old Robin is a bit chicken.

We know that Gotham will kill you some day,

Your cowl’s a shroud and your suit’s a coffin.

If not for Gotham or her innocent,

If not for vengeance or for your dark night,

Then stop for me before the breath you’ve spent

In vain is lost forever from my sight.

Don’t die in some alley, shot by a gun.

Or maybe it’s true – like father, like son.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet: #7  
> Format: English [Shakespearian]


End file.
